


Desperate Need

by Strawberry_Requiem



Series: Dimileth NSFW Pining [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Pining, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem
Summary: For 3H Wank Week.Training with Dimitri has become increasingly difficult for Byleth as of recent. She just can't seem to keep her thoughts of him pure. The need grows in her to the point of needing a release.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Dimileth NSFW Pining [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869913
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	Desperate Need

The walk back to the dormitories and to her room was the longest of her life.

Byleth knew she should have stopped by the bathhouse and bathed after her training session; sweat was dripping down her neck and clung to her clothes, but she was in such a hurry that it didn't matter. She didn't care. Later, she could wash off the sweat from training, but at the moment, she had other pressing matters to attend to. Pressing matters that were occupying her thoughts so intensely that it was all she could think about.

She was cutting through the gardens surrounding the dining hall when Annette came up to her with an obvious question. Byleth shifted uncomfortably and hoped this would be over quickly.

"Hey, Professor!" She beamed.

Goddess preserve her, please let this be over soon.

"I was just going over the food stores and wanted to make sure we had enough to last us. With the army growing in size, we need to make sure we have enough to go around."

Annette opened the ledger she was carrying that Byleth hadn't noticed until that moment. With the ache growing inside her, she hardly noticed  _ anything _ . Annette flipped open to the most recent page and began pointing out various things to Byleth, though her brain did not make sense of the words she was hearing.

_ The shaft of his training lance makes contact with her sword. Byleth deflects it easily, but he quickly recovers and tries a jabbing maneuver. She jumps to the side, narrowly dodging, but he's quicker than his size would suggest. They hadn't trained together since his Academy days. He was more cautious then. Took a defensive position. But there, he was like a predator, aggressive and unyielding. The sight of his leg muscles twitching under his trousers excites her in a way she doesn't understand. This gives him a window of opportunity. He catches her in a grapple maneuver, holding her firmly against him with the shaft of his lance. Her breath hitches at the feeling of his warmth, the feeling of his hard body pressed into her back. She leans into him. She tells herself it was accidental, in an attempt to slide out of his grip, but she's pretty sure she's lying to herself. She just wants to feel him, his warmth, the taut muscles, and powerful hips against her. To smell the sweat from his skin and feel his hot breath creeping down her neck. _

_ "It seems I caught you, Professor." He says with the sound of a smile in his voice. _

_ She tries to stem herself. _

"Professor, are you alright?"

"What?" She hadn't realized Annette had been talking the entire time.

"You kind of spaced out a moment there. So do these accounts look correct?"

Byleth glanced down at the ledger. "It...uh...it looks fine. Maybe check with Seteth though?"

"Uh...okay. Thanks, Professor."

Byleth gulped down a breath of air as Annette walked away. Her knees knocked together, hands clammy. As soon as Annette was far enough away, Byleth made a beeline for her room, ignoring everyone on the way back. She didn't know how long she could continue on like that, how long she could ignore this. 

The door snapped shut behind Byleth. She fumbled with the lock with one hand while sinking her other into her shorts and lace tights.

She rubbed herself over her underwear. The crotch was already damp with arousal. Thoughts of Dimitri surfaced again. Thoughts of training with him, of that intense look he got when he was predicting her movements. She licked her lips and rested the back of her head against the door.

Byleth hated this feeling, the heat between her legs when thoughts of Dimitri came to the forefront. She tried to chase him from her mind, though she also moved the crotch of her underwear aside and began stroking her clit with her middle finger. 

_ Dimitri. Strong Dimitri, made of muscle and sinew. He had gotten so much bigger in the five years. So big. So hard. Hard muscle. Hard… _

Her knees buckled and she fell to them. Byleth sank one finger inside.

She imagined Dimitri seeing her like this, Dimitri walking in to see her playing with herself. Rationally, she knew he would have been embarrassed, that he would have fled her room in horror, flushed all the way down to the collarbone. But at that moment, she pictured that predatory gaze once again, him swiping his tongue on his bottom lip with a twitch of a grin on his face. She imagined the outline of his hardened cock in his pants while he watched. 

_ "You need to keep your voice down, Professor," _ she imagined him teasing while he lowered himself to his knees behind her, large hands resting on her hips, " _ someone might hear you." _

Byleth whimpered and fell forward, bracing her fall with her left forearm. 

Two fingers.

He would pull her shorts down around her knees in a swift motion and tear the crotch of her tights away like they were made of paper. In her mind, he was desperate and hungry, too desperate to wait for her to remove her boots, shorts, tights, and underwear. She imagined the rustle of fabric and the feeling of  _ him _ probing at her slick entrance. 

She bit her bottom lip and suppressed a moan. Byleth was propping herself up just barely. Her ass was in the air, forehead pressed into her rug. 

Three fingers.

"Ah...ah...Dima…"

_ "Quiet, Professor, someone might hear us." _

He would start slow, pressing his hips against her, and then pulling back so agonizingly slow that she was left begging for him to hurry up. He would taunt her like that, make her want it so bad that she was mad for it. Then, after making her wait, making her beg and plead for him to fuck her senseless, he would grant her wish. One of his hands would slink into her shirt and grope for her breast while his thrusts forced her face further into the floor.

Her toes curled as her pace quickened.

" _ Just a little more. I'm so close." _

Byleth's eyes rolled shut. Her mouth lulled open. Fingers dug into the rug beneath her. She shut her eyes tighter while her orgasm spread through her. Stars bloomed in the darkness. Panting, she slumped into the floor, satisfied, but with a pang of budding guilt spreading through her core.

Eventually, Byleth got up and cleaned herself up with a rag she left on her chest of drawers. She pulled out a clean pair of underwear and changed them, finally resigned to the need to bathe now that the urge had been satisfied. 

After gathering up her toiletries, she checked herself in the mirror and rubbed at the red spot the floor left on her forehead and frowned. "You have to stop doing this," Byleth chided of her reflection, "he's the fucking King, it could never happen."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, [you can find me on Twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/queenofthisdick)


End file.
